Construction training
This article gives tips about training the Construction skill. Construction is an expensive skill to master. All players should first gain 40 Magic for Teleport to House, but real investment in the skill should only be started when a player has a reasonable amount of spare capital. Level 1-99 This section will show the time and number of materials needed to reach level 99 Construction training using the most efficient methods possible. In your inventory, you should have: * Air Runes * Law Runes * Nails * Saw * Hammer Considering a player will not run enough to fully deplete their run energy, any equipment is reasonable. However, players must have the Lava Battlestaff (or Mystic lava staff) to save an inventory space and accommodate for Varrock and House teleports. Alternatively, you could simply equip an air staff and carry Law Runes and Earth Runes and teleport to Camelot. Quick tip: If you play on a PVP World, equip an Earth Staff, with Air + Law Runes in your inventory, then use the bank at the Camelot teleport for faster exp. Quick tip: Once a player reaches level 30, they may begin to turn Long and Curved bones in at Barlak for construction experience and gold. He can be found inside the city of Dorgesh-Kaan, which isn't accessible until the player has completed Death to the Dorgeshuun. Level 1-33 – Crude wooden chairs Crude wooden chairs, requires 2 wooden planks and 2 nails each, costs around 120,000 coins if materials are bought from other players. (It is recommended you buy bronze nails from the sawmill and not from other players as they are about 2x cheaper.) Cutting the logs yourself and making them into planks at the sawmill will cost about 70,000 coins. Building a crude wooden chair grants 58 Construction experience. Don't forget to build a workbench at level 17, which will increase your experience per hour. *Experience needed: 18,247 *Chairs to goal: 315 * needed: 630 * needed: 630 minimum (Depending on the type of nails used, more will be needed to compensate for bending) *Time: 1-2 Hours. Level 33-74 – Oak larders Oak larders, requires 8 oak planks each, costs around 7,500,000 coins if materials are bought from other players. If you cut the logs by yourself and turn them into planks, it will cost around 4,000,000 coins. However, you will have to cut around 17,968 logs, which takes approximately 30 hours at level 99 woodcutting, and cut them into planks at the Sawmill. Building an oak larder grants 480 Construction experience. (If money is no object then teak larders can be used for 43-74) *Experience needed: 1,078,031 *Larders to goal: 2,246 * needed: 17,968 *Time: 4 Hours. Level 74-99 – Oak dungeon doors Oak dungeon doors, requires 10 oak planks each, costs around 80,000,000 coins if materials are bought from other players. If you cut the logs by yourself and turn them into planks, it will cost around 50,000,000 coins however it's recommended to purchase the planks from other players. Building an oak door grants 600 Construction experience. *Experience needed: 11,938,153 *Doors to goal: 19,897 * needed: 198,970 *Time: 54.5 hours Utilizing Phials - Another feature players may want to utilize when training construction is Phials, in Rimmington. He is an NPC that will unnote items for 5gp per note. He is located in the general store in Rimmington, making it very close to the house portal. A good technique players can use is note all their planks and then use him to unnote them. It is quicker than running to the bank or than using a butler. This does require your house to be in Rimmington, which some players (especially those who host Gilded Altar parties), may not enjoy.